


To Learn You

by sgtfarron



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, im all about partners supporting each other so, or the closest thing i got, thoughtful reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtfarron/pseuds/sgtfarron
Summary: Shaw gets reflective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a little something again :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up at sgt-farron.tumblr.com

It’s in the quiet moments of the night when you’ve come to appreciate Root most. Lying in bed long after she has fallen asleep gives you time to think – reflect – in ways that you just can’t do in the day; during the active moments when she’s talking and taking you places and going, going, going. It takes everything you have, still, to try and concentrate on her and really listen. You’ve gotten better but your brain is still wired for solitude and self-interest but you fight that for her. You think you owe her it. It’s not something you resent because you _want_ to – it just doesn’t come easy.

That’s why you like the night – the late night when everyone else is asleep and even the night itself seems to rest.

You can recall various times when she just manages to remember small things without prompting, showing you just how much she listens to _you_ how much she pays attention. You don’t know what you ever did to bring about such attention from her. But she has learned you so well, has all the nuances of your character down pat, so in sync with your idiosyncrasies this thing between you almost seems normal.

Almost.

So you try to remember her, all the things about her that make her _her_ , so that maybe you can return that favor.

You watch her snoring ever so slightly, the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps so content, so vulnerable, in your bed.

You never would have guessed, if you hadn’t been privy to it, that a woman so strong would sleep so soft.

Thinking back on the day you do your best to commit it all to memory, to learn her character like she knows yours. When she snorts slightly you can’t help the small smile that slips onto your lips. Your hand stretches out between you and grabs her hand gently, a quiet “thank you,” falls from your mouth as you feel your eyes finally grow heavy.


End file.
